The First Cut is the Deepest
by HaNpllfan
Summary: Her life is slowly spiraling out of control, but can the one person who hurt her the most be there for her? *WARNING There is mention of self-harm. DO NOT read if it may trigger something.
1. Chapter 1

***WARNING throughout this story there will be mention of self-harm. Please do not read if it may trigger you.**

**So this story kind of came to me while I was taking a shower. I know I am already working on 2 other stories , 1 Pretty Little Liars one and one 7****th**** Heaven one, but I can't get this idea out of my head and I hope you guys enjoy it. Also please make sure to check out my other stories.**

After Ruthie was sure that everyone was asleep she made her way down to the bathroom and slowly closed the door behind her. She opened the cabinet and looked for a new razor. She wasn't sure where her life had spun so badly out of control. Was it when the man she loved had gotten another girl pregnant or was it when the man she thought she loved started to beat her? She wasn't sure but somewhere along the way she ended up here.

Slowly Ruthie picked up the razor and made a small but noticeable cut on her leg. Although most people would make a cut on their wrist, Ruthie didn't want to risk someone seeing the cut. She never made the cut deep enough to seriously harm her just deep enough to take away a little of the pain and help her forget. Sliding down the wall Ruthie was sure that no one had seen her, but what she didn't know was that Martin was staying over and had heard her walk downstairs and followed her to the bathroom. Through a crack in the door he saw her make a small cut on her leg and watched as the tears flow down her face. When she began to get up he raced back to his room and she never knew what he saw that night.

"Ruthie, get up I am taking you to school." Ruthie heard someone say the next morning.

"Martin, what are you doing here?" Ruthie asked as Martin stood in her doorway.

"We have to have our house fumigated so my dad went to New York to visit my aunt and your parents said that I could stay here."

"Well why are you taking me to school?" Ruthie snapped back.

"Because your dad had to leave early and your mom is going to take the twins." Martin said.

"Well I'll be down soon." Ruthie said as Martin went downstairs.

Ruthie got dressed in a short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans; she didn't even attempt to wear shorts anymore because the scars were starting to show on her legs. She went downstairs and got an odd look from Martin.

"What?" Ruthie almost yelled at Martin.

"Nothing, it's just that it's supposed to be like 80 degrees today and here you are wearing jeans."

"All my shorts are put away now let's go. I am sure you have to be at school early." Ruthie snapped as she walked out the door.

When they arrived at school Ruthie headed straight for her locker not even thanking Martin for the ride. She was getting her books out when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey baby." T-bone said as he kissed her neck.

"T-bone could you please not do that here?" Ruthie asked as she looked a few lockers down and saw a disapproving look on Martin's face.

"Ruthie why are you so tense?" T-bone whispered in her ear as he slowly slid his hand up her shirt.

"I have to get to class." Ruthie said as she backed away and in the opposite direction of Martin.

"Ruthie wait up!" Martin yelled after Ruthie as he ran after her.

"What do you want Martin?"

"I saw what he did to you. " Martin told her as he looked down into her hurt-filled eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." Ruthie said looking away.

"The way you didn't want him to kiss you and the way you tensed up when he put his hands up your shirt. I can see that you aren't comfortable with it." Martin told her as he gently swiped his fingers against hers.

"What I am not comfortable with is you." Ruthie said as she walked by him knocking into his shoulder.

"Ruthie what happened to you? What happened to my best friend?" Martin asked as he grabbed her wrist as she walked by.

"She got burned." Ruthie said as she jerked away and walked down the hall.

After a long and really annoying day T-bone agreed to take Ruthie home from school. She didn't want to face Martin and knew that he had baseball practice anyway and she didn't want to wait for him.

"Ruthie I love you so much." T-bone said as he leaned over to kiss Ruthie. When she lightly kissed him back he pulled her closer and started to run his hands up and down the inside of her shirt.

"T-bone please I am not in the mood." Ruthie pleaded as he became rougher. "Please just stop."

With that T-bone stopped kissing her and tightened the grasp he had on her waist leaving a mark.

"I am not done yet so you are not done." T-bone said as he started to kiss her again. When Ruthie started to fight him off her grabbed her arm and then slapped her in the face. "Just go, I'll call you later baby."

Ruthie didn't say anything as she got out of the car. She walked into the house which lucky for her was empty and went to her room where she let tears role down her face. She looked at her arm which had a bruise starting to appear and at her face where there was a slight imprint of a handprint starting to appear. With a little make-up hopefully no one would notice. She tried to lie down but the pain in her hip from where T-bone had grabbed her was intense. She eventually was able to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.

"Ruthie, Ruthie wake up." Martin said as he slightly nudged her.

"What do you want?" Ruthie said, still half asleep.

"What the heck happened to you?" Martin asked as soon as he saw her face.

"I got hit in the face in PE today." Ruthie said as she sat up and then grimaced at the pain in her hip.

"A ball in the shape of a hand?" Martin asked. "And why do you look like you are in pain."

"I fell okay leave me alone." Ruthie said as she got up and headed for the door.

"If you are going to go cut yourself again I can't let you do that." Ruthie stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at Martin who looked as though he may cry. "Why, Ruthie why?"

**Well I hope you guys liked it. Just got season 2 of 7****th**** heaven yesterday so I'm kinda on a kick right now lol anyway let me know if this is something you would be interested in reading.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ruthie said to Martin.

"Then what is this?" Martin asked as he leaned over and grabbed her pant leg and slowly pulled it up.

"I, I." was all that Ruthie could stutter out.

"That's what I thought. Why would you do this to yourself?" Martin asked as he lightly held onto her arm.

"How do you know?" Was all that Ruthie said.

"Last night I heard someone go into the bathroom, so for whatever reason I decided to follow you and you left the door open a bit so when I didn't hear the shower or toilet flush I peeked in a minute later I guess you were down so I raced to my room." Martin said as he slowly led her to the bed and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew this morning?" Ruthie asked as a tear escaped.

"I guess I wanted to see if you would tell me, that's why I drove you to school and why I asked about you wearing jeans." Martin told her as he lightly rubbed her arm.

"I didn't want anybody to know especially not you."

"Why? Why would you do this to yourself?" Martin asked as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Things have been hard lately my life has been spiraling out of control and I didn't know what else to do. I guess it's the only thing that I have control over." Ruthie said as she began to cry.

"What's so bad that it drove you to do this?" Martin asked her as he put his arm around her as if to let her know that it was okay.

"Things with T-bone have been bad lately, I'm afraid to break up with him because he tells me that if I do he will kill himself."

"So that's why you let him beat you?" Martin asked with concern.

"I never said that." Ruthie said as she pulled away.

"Ruthie, I am not stupid. He took you home and you have a bruise on your face and you can hardly walk and today he practically raped you in the hallway at school." Martin said.

"Why?" Was all that Ruthie said as she sat down on the floor against the wall.

"Why what?" Martin asked confused as he sat down beside of her.

"Why does he do those things to me? Why did you get some girl pregnant? Why am I so crazy and out of control?" With the last statement Ruthie began to sob as she leaned over into Martin's waiting arms.

"I don't know why he does what does to you and as for me I am a jerk. I should have never slept with Sandy, I don't love her and you are not crazy or out of control I am here for you." Martin said as he raked his fingers through her curly hair."

"Martin?" Ruthie asked after a few minutes when she was able to speak.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone what you learned today. Mom and Dad don't need to know and if T-bone finds out I don't know what he will do." Ruthie pleaded.

Against Martin's better judgment he agreed but not before adding "I won't tell anyone but you have to stop. Call me when you feel alone I will be over in a heartbeat and you have to leave T-bone. I don't trust that guy at all."

Martin stayed with Ruthie for hours getting caught up on the last few months when Ruthie had ignored him. They talked about the old times and Ruthie was happy for the first time in months. Her love for Martin had never left and she knew that she would never be ever to have him but it was nice just to be able to spend time with him. When her parents arrived home Ruthie and Martin pretended to be studying and her parents never knew.

Martin left soon after 10 when Ruthie had fallen asleep. He was getting ready to leave when Eric stopped him.

"Martin your dad called, he said that you weren't answering your phone but he wanted me to tell you that you still can't go home I guess they didn't fumigate it till a few hours ago."

"Oh, ok thanks. I guess I must have left my phone in my car. Can I stay here again?" Martin asked with a hopeful look.

"Of course you can you don't even have to ask." Eric said before he left to go to bed.

Martin went out to his car and retrieved his cell phone and quickly called his dad. After that he returned to the house and saw Ruthie sitting at the dining room table.

"You know how you said that you would be here whenever I needed you well I really need you right now. This is about the time of night that I would sneak down to the bathroom." Ruthie said as she sniffled back a tear.

"Well I am here and you are going to be fine. I promise." Martin said as he sat down beside of her. "Do you want to do something to keep your mind off of everything?"

"Yeah, how about we go and watch a movie?" Ruthie suggested, and Martin nodded in agreement.

They both snuck into the living room and settled on the couch and decided to watch a horror movie. Martin thought it might not be a good idea to watch something overly emotional. After a while Ruthie pulled up her sleeves and that's when martin noticed the huge black and blue bruise on her arm.

"Ruthie, what the heck happened to your arm?" Martin asked as he took his hand and gently rubbed it over the bruise.

"Nothing, just watch the movie." Ruthie replied hoping that he would drop the subject.

"It was T-bone wasn't it?" Martin asked.

"Yes." Was all that Ruthie said before she buried her head into Marin's chest and began to cry.

"Shhhh, it's going to be alright I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Martin cooed as he rubbed her back to comfort her. "I promise I will always be here."

**A/N first off I do not own 7****th**** Heaven forgot to say that at the beginning of the story and secondly I hope that if you read you will at least review so I know what you guys think because I think that this is a great story and it has a lot of potential. **

**xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

A little after 1 a.m. Ruthie finally fell into a deep sleep in Martin's arms. As much as Martin wanted to stay like that forever he knew that if her parents came down and saw them like that there would be a lot of questions asked. So he picked up the tiny girl and carried her to her room where he laid her down on her bed and covered her up before kissing on the forehead.

"Good morning Martin." Ruthie said as she came downstairs and walked into Martin's room.

"Good morning, how are you doing today?" Martin asked her as he walked over to her and rubbed her arm.

"I'm doing better; I don't feel so alone now which helps a lot." Ruthie said as she heard someone coming up the stairs and she backed away. "Um you want some breakfast?"

"I would love to." Martin said as he saw Simon walk upstairs and then understood Ruthie's sudden outburst about breakfast.

"Simon, what are you doing here?" Ruthie asked as she ran up and gave her brother a big hug.

"I don't really know, I felt the urge to come home and see my family."

"Well how long are you going to be here?" Ruthie asked.

"I don't know I'm looking at a school down here so I may be here permanently. Would you totally hate that idea?" Simon asked his little sister.

"I guess it would be okay." Ruthie said with a smile.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom I'll see you guys downstairs." Simon said as he headed for the bathroom.

"Well let's go get something to eat." Martin said as he and Ruthie walked downstairs. They both headed downstairs and stopped dead in their tracks when the sight of T-bone appeared sitting at the table eating waffles.

"Hey baby." T-bone said between bites. "I thought that I would give you a ride to school today."

"I don't know I don't really feel the greatest right now." Ruthie said and she felt Martin put a protective hand on her back.

"Well you look fine to me." T-bone snapped back at her.

"Leave her alone if she is sick then she is sick." Martin said as he walked to the side of Ruthie.

"She's my girl not yours." T-bone said to Martin.

"I'm nobody's girl, T-bone I think that you should leave now and don't come back. Please don't talk to me anymore I am tired of the way you are treating me. Now I am going to school with Martin so just leave." Ruthie said as she practically shoved him out the door.

"Are you okay?" Martin asked as Ruthie ran into his arms crying.

"Yeah, I'm better now. Just don't leave me I'm scared." Ruthie sobbed into his chest. They didn't know that Simon had walked downstairs and had seen the whole thing. He wasn't sure what that T-bone jerk had done to his little sister, but he knew something was up with her.

An hour later Martin and Ruthie were walking through the school together when T-bone spotted them and ran over to them, Martin protectively pan an arm on Ruthie's shoulder. As T-bone got closer Ruthie seemed to tense up a bit.

"Ruthie I'm sorry about this morning. Can we talk, in private?" T-bone asked as he glared at Martin.

"No, there is nothing to talk about. I don't want to be with you, you hurt me emotionally and physically." Ruthie said.

"Martin hurt you too." T-bone spat back.

"Yeah, but he never laid a hand on me and he realized what he had done was wrong." Ruthie said to T-bone.

"You will regret this Ruthie Camden I promise." T-bone said as he walked passed Martin and Ruthie.

"Are you okay?" Martin asked as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got to get to class, I'll see you later." Ruthie said.

"I have practice after school so I'll meet you at the field." Martin said as he brushed passed her, rubbing her arm with his.

After practice Martin took Ruthie back to the house. When they pulled into the drive way he stopped and looked at her.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer and I may be completely overstepping my bounds but I need to know." Martin said.

"Yeah, anything."

"Have you and T-bone ever you know had sex?" Martin asked and then bit his lip.

"Yeah." Ruthie said not looking up.

"Did force you to? Did he rape you?" Martin asked as the thought entered in his head.

"No the first time we did we both wanted it. It was before he started to be me, actually it was the reason he beat me. I didn't want to have sex after that the guilt killed me inside and I just couldn't do it anymore and he wouldn't dare force himself on me because he knew I would tell someone he raped me so I guess he did the next best thing and he beat me." Ruthie said as she let tears run down her cheeks. "Then I found out about the whole Sandy thing and I guess I was just so overwhelmed that I started to cut."

"I'm so sorry that all of this is happening to you, you don't deserve any of it at all." Martin said as he whipped the tears from Ruthie's face.

"I'm just glad that I am not alone anymore, I don't know how long I could have taken it. Martin you saved my life and I owe you." Ruthie said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"No, you saved my life. If I would have never had met you I probably wouldn't have finished school and went and played baseball somewhere or I would have rebelled and done some really bad stuff. Thanks."

"No problem." Ruthie said with a smirk. "But let's go inside before people realize we are gone because I don't feel like answering questions."

"Okay, but first how is your face and arm and hip?" Martin asked as he swiped his hand over Ruthie's cheek.

"They are better." Ruthie said as she rested her hand on his. "Thanks.

**Well here's another chapter. Not really sure where I am going to go with this but I hope for some inspiration. Please Read & Review.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night after diner Simon and Ruthie were sitting in the kitchen at the island. Ruthie was doing homework and Simon was looking up stuff online.

"Ruthie, I think that we need to talk." Simon blurted out.

"About what?" Ruthie asked as she looked up from her notebook.

"This morning I was coming downstairs when I heard you and Martin talking to T-bone."

"And your question is?" Ruthie spat at him.

"It just didn't seem like a good situation." Ruthie looked down at her homework again and Simon continued. "Has he ever hurt you?"

Ruthie didn't say anything she continued to stare at her notebook.

"Ruthie, look at me." Simon demanded as he gently grabbed her arm. When she turned her face a tear was running down it. "He has hasn't he?" Ruthie just nodded as she wrapped her arms around him.

After a few minutes of Ruthie crying into her big brother, she was able to calm down a bit. She turned back to her homework and began to tell him about her life.

"We…we had sex a few months ago." With those words Ruthie could see Simon tense up. "And I felt like crap afterwards so I didn't want to do it anymore and that's when he started to beat me because I didn't want to anymore."

"How many times has he?" Simon asked as he looked down.

"I don't know he pushes me around a lot but the other day was really bad when he brought me home." Ruthie then lifted her shirt sleeve to reveal the bruise on her arm and then she proceeded to pull up the hem of her shirt and show Simon the big bruise on her hip. "I also have a bruise on my face from where he slapped me but I was able to cover it up with make-up."

"Does Martin know?"

"Yes and why do you ask?" Ruthie asked as she looked at her brother confused.

"Come on Ruthie you can not honestly tell me that you don't see the way he looks at you." Simon told her.

"Well we have a long way to go before anything can happen."

&7ThHeave&

"Hey Martin can we talk?" Simon asked as he walked into Simon's room after he was done talking with Ruthie.

"Uh, I guess so. What's up?" Martin asked.

"I just got done talking to Ruthie and she told me what's been going on."

"I didn't know till the other night when I saw her doing it." Martin told Simon.

"Doing what?" Simon asked confused.

"Cutting herself." Martin said and then realized once he saw the look on Simon's face that she had obviously not told him that much. "You didn't know all of that did you?"

"No I didn't, she told me about T-bone but not about cutting herself." Simon let out a big sigh. "How long has it been going on?"

"I don't know. I've been staying here because our house is being fumigated and I saw her walking to the bathroom two nights ago. I confronted her about it yesterday and she finally admitted it to me. She said not to tell anyone and I know that I should but she isn't mad at me anymore and I just wanted her to trust me again." Martin said then exhaled as he realized that he hadn't taken a breath since he started talking.

"Martin, breathe please. Just make sure you are there for her no matter what. Don't let her through one of her moods on you. I'm going to go talk to her."

A few minutes later Simon walked into Ruthie's room where she was sitting on her bed reading a book. She hadn't noticed her brother walk in and jumped when he sat down beside of her.

"Ruthie we need to talk." Simon said matter-of-factly.

"I thought that's what we did downstairs." Ruthie said as she got up and put her book on her desk.

"I don't think you told me everything though. I talked to Martin."

"You went and talked to Martin!" Ruthie yelled. "And he just told you everything?"

"No, he thought that you had told me and he just blurted it out and by it I mean the whole you cutting yourself." Simon told her as he got up and walked over to her and pulled her around to look at him. "I can't even believe that you would do something like this to yourself."

"What does it even matter to you?" Ruthie said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm your big brother."

"Oh so that gives you the right to know everything about my life. Well let me tell you something, you lost that right along time ago. You lost that right when you where never there for me and when your friends became more important so don't even give me this crap."

"Ruthie that was then, I shouldn't have done the things that I did but that doesn't mean that you have to hold them over my head. Right now I am here for you and I don't want you to push me away."

"Whatever." Ruthie said as she stomped over to her bed.

"You need to tell mom and dad. I understand why Martin doesn't want to tell them but I am not afraid to and you can hate me for the rest of my life but they need to know." Simon said as he stood over her.

"I'll tell them later, but right now I need to go to talk to Martin." Ruthie said as she passed by Simon almost knocking him over.

"Ruthie, wait." Simon said as Ruthie stopped not looking back. "Can I see?"

Ruthie turned around and walked over to Simon. She then pulled up her pant leg till her thigh was showing and stood there. Simon let a tear go as he looked at the obvious scares that had developed over the time she had been doing this to herself. He gently ran his hand over the scrapes and cuts and grabbed her into a hug. Ruthie soon pulled away and walked out of the room leaving a completely surprised Simon. She then walked downstairs and into Martin's room where she slammed the door shut behind her as she walked in.

"How dare you tell my brother, now thanks to you I have to tell my parents." Ruthie yelled at Martin.

"Ruthie, I thought you had told him. I'm sorry but I don't regret him finding out because you need help which I can't give you. "Martin told her as he got up and looked down at her. "Hate me I don't really care but I would rather see you healthy and alive and hate me then have you love me and be in a world of hurt. With that Ruthie ran into Martin's arms and held him tighter than she ever thought possible.

"I'm so scared right now." Ruthie said as she sobbed into his arms. "Please don't leave me ever?"

"I won't." Martin told her as he sat down on the bed with her in his lap.

**Well here's another chapter. Glad to know that people like it and are reading it. Please Read&Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought I might find you in here." Simon said as he entered Martin's room and saw his sister in Martin's arms.

"So?" Ruthie snapped as she turned to look at Simon while not leaving Martin's arms.

"Ruthie, I'm not here to be your enemy I'm on your side, but for me to be truly on your side I have to do what is best for you which is to make sure you are okay." Simon told her as he stepped closer.

"Look, I'll tell mom and dad whenever they come home from Matt's." Ruthie said knowing her parents had just left and wouldn't be back for a few days.

"Ruthie you have to tell them then or I will make sure they know. I'm going to go study it's getting late you should probably get to bed soon." Simon said as he walked over to Ruthie and kissed the top of her head.

After he left the room Ruthie went over and sat down on Martin's bed. She just stared into space not even looking at Marin.

"They are going to hate me." Ruthie told Martin who stood in front of her.

"No they won't, they love you."

"Yeah the me that they thought I was, not this crazy Ruthie who hurts herself and everyone around her."

"You haven't hurt anyone." Martin told her.

"Yeah I have."

"Like who?"

"Well you for starters." Martin looked away when she said that. "T-bone…"

"No, he hurt you first. Everything he got he deserved and doesn't deserve any of your guilt." Martin said as he sat down beside of her.

"I really hurt Simon; I could tell by the way he looked at me when he left. Once when we were younger we went around the neighborhood and got lost. Luckily for us Captain. Michaels found us and took us home. Even though the whole ordeal was scary I knew I was safe because I was with my big brother. Simon has hurt me over the past but nothing can ever compare to how I have just hurt him."

"He's your brother no matter what you do he will love you and be there for you." Martin told her.

"I know, I just feel like I let him down the most because I haven't told him any of this and I just went on like nothing was wrong. I lied to my brother." Ruthie told him as he grabbed her hand.

"He doesn't hate you, if he did he wouldn't care what you do and obviously he does. He wants you to get better so you can live a long and healthy life."

"I know, I think I should go talk to him." Ruthie said as she stood up.

"I think that would be a great idea, I'm here if you need me." Martin told he as she let go of his hand and walked to Simon's room.

*knock knock*

"Come in." Simon yelled form his room.

Ruthie slowly walked in and didn't say anything but sat down on his bed and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she watched Simon work at his desk.

"Do you need something?" Simon asked without looking up.

"I uh just wanted to talk." Ruthie told him.

"About what?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I know you probably hate me but I didn't mean for any of this to get this out of control." Ruthie told him. Simon stopped writing but he didn't look back at her.

"I don't hate you."

"You should I hurt you bad and I've been a terrible sister."

"I was a terrible brother first and you didn't hurt me. Well seeing you hurt yourself hurts me but I know that you would never do it on purpose." Simon said as he got up and sat down on the bed beside of her.

"I just don't know what to think anymore. Can I stay in here tonight? I don't want to be alone." Ruthie asked.

"Of course you can." Simon told her as he gave her a blanket and she took a pillow from the bed and sprawled out on the floor. Even though it wasn't the most comfortable it was nice to just be in the presence of somebody.

After a few hours of sleep Ruthie woke up in a sweat. She had, had a nightmare about telling her parents. She got up quietly and walked to the bathroom. When she got there she didn't know what to do. She knew if she cut herself Simon and Martin would go to her parents immediately and they would know. She also knew though that she had to do something. So she did the only thing that went through her head at the time. She opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of sleep medicine and popped the lid off. She dumped as many as she could into her hand and then swallowed them. She then began to cry and the room slowly started to circle around her as she fell to the floor with a thud.

Martin was almost asleep when he heard what sounded like someone fall, so he quickly got up and walked to the hallway where he saw the bathroom light on. He ran to the door as fast as he could and saw Ruthie laying on the floor and a bottle of pills opened and some on the floor. He quickly ran over to her and got no response.

"Simon!" He yelled as loud as he could as he pulled Ruthie onto his lap. Soon Simon ran into the bathroom and saw what was going on and ran to call 911.

Martin sat there and began to cry as he watched the only girl he ever truly loved on the brink of death. He thought she was getting better and blamed himself for all the crap that he had done to her.

"I love you Ruthie Camden." He whispered in her ear as he heard the Ems workers walk up the stairs and towards the bathroom.

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated for like a month. I started writing this a while back and just didn't know where I wanted to go with it. The end of the chapter I always wanted to happen I just wasn't sure how. Hope you guys liked it please Review and let me know and for those of you who have a twitter you can follow me there han_itsthelaw20. **

**xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

Once Martin and Simon had arrived at the hospital they ran to the nurses' station to see what was going on. They found out where she was taken and both of them ran to the ICU.

"Do you know anything about Ruthie Camden?" Simon asked a doctor he saw coming down the hall.

"Are you family?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah I'm her brother."

"She is stable right now. What she did was very dangerous especially in the state that she is in."

"State, what do you mean?" Simon asked confused.

"Your sister is two months pregnant." The doctor told Simon who was obviously surprised. "You can go in and see her now. I understand that your parents are out of town, but I will need to talk to them before she is able to go home. She has a very tough road ahead of her but with a lot of support she should be okay." The doctor finished and went on down the hall.

"She's pregnant? How could this happen?" Simon shouted and looked over at Martin who was still in shock.

"I, I, don't know." Martin stammered out.

"I'm going to go in and see her; I'll come get you when I'm done." Simon said as he walked down the hall to Ruthie's room.

"Hey, how are you?" Simon asked as he saw a groggy Ruthie in the bed in front of him.

"Tired, a little sick but okay considering." She told Simon as he pulled a chair up to the side of the bed.

"Ruthie we really need to talk." Simon told her cutting to the chase.

"The doctor told you I was pregnant didn't he?"

"Yeah, Ruthie why?" Simon asked as he looked at her.

"I don't know it was a stupid night where my feelings got in the way of common sense. It was stupid and now I have to pay for it." Ruthie told him as a few tears slid down her cheek.

"I'm here for you and I'm sure mom and dad will be but whoever did this to you I am going to kill." Simon said as the anger began to rise.

"Please Simon don't do anything stupid."

"Who's the father?" Simon asked her.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Were you raped?" Simon asked as the thought entered his head.

"No, no nothing like that. I wanted to sleep with him but I just can't tell you right now." Ruthie told him.

"I got to go call mom and dad. They have to fly back out and talk to the doctor before they can realize you." Simon said as he got up and kissed her on the head. "Do you want to see Martin?

"Umm, yeah that would be great." Ruthie told him.

"Hey how are you?" Martin asked as he stood at the door.

"Okay I guess, you can come in I won't bite." Ruthie told him and he came in and sat down in the chair by her bed.

"Ruthie I think we need to talk." Martin told her as he sat down beside her.

"The baby isn't Tbone's." Ruthie blurted out. "We had sex for the first time 4 months ago and never again."

"So what are you saying?" Martin asked knowing exactly what she meant.

"I've only been with two people Tbone 4 months ago and you, two months ago." Ruthie told him.

"I'm so sorry if I would have known."

"Martin stop it. It was my idea in the first place to sleep with you. I was mad at Tbone and jealous that Sandy had been with you." Ruthie told him as she grabbed his hand.

"I didn't tell Simon who the father was; I didn't want to tell anyone until I told you."

"When did you find out?" Martin asked her.

"When I got here, they ran some tests and confirmed what I had thought for a few weeks now."

"Then why did you do what you did?" Martin asked her.

"I felt so overwhelmed. I knew that you already had a baby on the way with Sandy and that you didn't need anything else in your life. I also know that my parents would be so mad at me and I felt like I had already hurt Simon so much. If I left it would hurt you guys for a while but you would heal with time, but if I was always here you would always have a reminder of how I screwed up everybody's life." Ruthie told him as she began to cry.

"First of all if anything ever happened to you my life would be over. You are more important than baseball and everything else in this world. Secondly Sandy's baby isn't mine, she found out that she was already pregnant when she slept with me and she just wanted the easy way out by blaming me, she's a lot further along than she thought and there is no way that it is mine." Martin told Ruthie as he wiped tears away from her face.

"So you aren't going to be a father?" Ruthie asked him with the hint of a smile.

"Well I am but only with the woman I truly love." Martin said as he put a hand on her stomach. He quickly jumped back when he heard someone enter the room.

"Miss Camden I talked to your parents and they should be here by tonight. We will discuss your treatment and what needs to be done to make sure you have a healthy pregnancy." The doctor told her and then exited the room.

"I don't want to see my parents at all or anybody in my family for that matter." Ruthie said.

"I'll always be there for you. Your family may be a little hurt when they find out and they may be angry at what we did but they will always love you." Martin told her as he got up. "You need some rest I'm going to go get something to eat and whenever your parents come I'll be here for you when you tell them everything." He finished then kissed her and left.

"Martin can I talk to you?" Simon asked Martin when he got out in the hallway.

"Yeah, sure."

"Is T-bone the father?"

"No." Martin said as he tried not to look Simon in the eyes.

"Then who is. She was raped wasn't she? She just didn't want me to know." Simon said as he began to pace the hallway.

"No she wasn't."

"Then do you know who the father is?"

"Yeah I do. She told me a few minutes ago." Martin told him.

"Who is it?"

"Me." Simon said as he looked up from the place he was staring at on the ground to see a fist in his face.

**A/N: sorry for the lack of update but I had summer school finals this week and I am now done. Anyway I really hope you liked the little plot twist there. Please read&review it really means a lot. And if any of you have a twitter and would like to give some feedback or ideas my twitter is han_itsthelaw20. **

**xoxoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

"What the heck was that for?" Martin asked, holding a hand to his bloody face.

"For getting my little sister pregnant. Oh and for ignoring Sandy." Simon shouted back.

"You should probably talk to Sandy before you go yelling at me, because right now you are basically the pot calling the kettle black." Martin told Simon who ignored him and started to walk away. "And Simon." Martin yelled as Simon stopped without saying anything. "Please don't tell anybody any of this. Your sister's life is spiraling out of control and she at least needs a say in this."

Simon didn't say anything in response; he just nodded his head in agreement and walked away.

Martin walked to the bathroom to try and clean his face up a bit, hoping that no one would notice. When he did the best job he could he walked back towards Ruthie's room.

"I take it you told my brother." Ruthie said when he entered the room.

"What makes you say that?" Martin asked as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"Your busted lip and blood stained shirt was a pretty good give away." Ruthie said with a slight smile.

"I don't know why I told him." Martin said with a sigh.

"It's okay, he needed to know." Ruthie said as she reached over and grabbed Martin's hand.

"I told him not to tell anybody, that you needed to be the one to do that and he agreed." Martin said as he looked up to see Annie and Eric walk into the room.

"Ruthie, my baby. Why would you do something like this to yourself?" Annie exclaimed as she ran over to Ruthie and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know. I guess I just felt so lost and alone." Ruthie said as she fought back tears.

"You are never alone. You have your mother and I and your siblings and of course Martin." Eric said as he went over to the other side of the bed.

"How much do you guys know about?" Ruthie asked knowing it was now or never.

"The cutting and the suicide attempt. Is there more?" Eric asked as he looked over at his daughter who shook her head.

"I, uh I'm pregnant." Ruthie blurted out.

"You're what?" Annie practically yelled as she jumped up off the bed. "How could you and T-bone be so reckless?" Annie asked as she glared down at her daughter.

"T-bone is not the father?" Ruthie said.

"Well then who is the father?" Annie asked. She then looked over at Martin's busted lip and it all made sense. "You! You did this to her." Annie said as she turned to a stunned Martin.

"I, we never intended for this to happen. "Martin said as he stood up.

"You never intended for this to happen? What did you intend to happen, that you would be able to go around and have sex and nothing would happen?" Annie said angrily.

"Mom.." Ruthie began but was quickly cut off by Annie.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Martin I think that you should leave now." Annie said in a tone that she never used on Martin before.

"Okay." Martin said as he made his way towards the door before turning around and saying "I love you."

"Mom. . ." Ruthie began but was quickly cut off by Annie again.

"Ruthie, I don't want to hear it. For months we thought you were together with T-bone and here you were sleeping around with Martin. On top of all of that Martin has another kid on the way with Sandy." Annie said as she walked over to the window.

"First off T-none and I broke up a few days ago after he started to beat me. Secondly Martin and I slept tougher one time two months ago and lastly Sandy's child is not his." Ruthie finished with a hint of anger in her voice.

"He did what to you?" Eric asked in an angry voice.

"We, we had sex once and I didn't to be with him anymore so he started to push me around and slap me. No one knew until a few days ago when Martin saw my bruises." Ruthie said as her dad came over and sat down next to her.

"How do you know the baby is Martin's then?" Annie asked in a bitter tone.

"Because I am two months along and I only slept with T-bone for the first time a few weeks ago." Ruthie said to her mother who was still across the room.

"Well I will make sure to let Kevin know what he did to you." Eric told Ruthie.

"Dad. . ." Ruthie began.

"Honey, someone needs to know what he did to you so he won't do it to someone else." Eric told her in a calmer voice.

"I'm going to go now. I'll call Kevin when I get home and explain everything to him." Annie said as she walked towards the doorway.

"Mom do you hate me?" Ruthie asked when Annie reached the door.

"Ruthie, I could never hate you. Am I upset with you and Martin?" Yes, very much so, but I do not hate you." Annie said as she walked over and gave her daughter a kiss and hugged her.

"We'll be back later, get some rest." Eric said as he got up and followed his wife.

&7thHeave&

When Eric and Annie arrived home they were greeted in the kitchen by Martin and a packed bag.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked as he looked down at the bag.

"I don't know, I just know that you probably don't want me here anymore." Martin said as he got closer to the door.

"Martin, we don't hate you and we are not going to make you homeless." Annie said as she opened the fridge and began dinner. "There are however going to be rules and you and Ruthie are going to have a nice talk when she gets home."

"Thank you." Martin said as he walked towards the stairway.

"Thanks, for being there for my little girl. I am beyond angry with the two of you right now, but I know that you have been there for here and you most likely saved her life. I also know that you are a great guy and will be there for her and your baby no matter what. For right now I think you guys need some time apart. So while she is in the hospital please only talk on the phone. Consider this the punishment for what you guys have done. I talked to the doctor and they are keeping her for the next few days. When she gets home we will talk farther." Annie said to Martin, while still continuing to cook dinner.

"Yes, ma'am." Martin said as he walked up the stairs.

**A/N: I actually really liked this chapter. Hope you guys love it as well. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. Love all of you.**

**Twitter-han_itsthelaw20**

**xoxoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

Four days had passed since the Camden's had found out that Ruthie was pregnant and Ruthie was going to come home today. Annie and Simon had gone to the hospital to get her. Eric had some work at the church to do and Martin had baseball practice. When Annie and Simon arrived they saw Ruthie sitting on the bed dressed in the clothes Annie had brought the night before, ready to go home.

"Are you ready to go home?" Annie asked walking over to the bed.

"I guess so." Ruthie said as she looked over at Simon who just glared back at her not saying a word.

"Simon why don't you help your sister up and I will go find the nurse and sign all of the papers I need to." Annie said before leaving the room.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" Ruthie asked Simon when he came over to help her up from the bed. Even though she had been in the hospital for almost a week she was still feeling weak from everything that had happened.

"I am now aren't I?" Simon snapped back.

"Simon, why do you hate me so much for doing this? I know it's not what any of us wanted but mom and dad are doing better than you are."

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you, you're my baby sister. I just can't believe that I ignored you so much that I didn't see any of this happening. I haven't been talking to you because I have no idea what to say. I don't know what to tell you to make it better." Simon said truthfully.

"You don't have to say anything, just be there for me because I'm going to need as many people as I can get to help me through everything." Ruthie said to Simon as she leaned into him for a hug. "Please don't look at me any differently." Ruthie said and began to cry.

"I don't, you are still the strongest girl I know." Simon said wrapping his arms around his sister. "Besides I can't wait to meet your kid, Lord help us all if they were anything like you were when you were little." Simon said with a chuckle.

"I was not that bad." Ruthie said pulling back and smiling at Simon.

"The first time I babysat you I ended up wearing the staircase on my neck." Simon said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah." Ruthie said bashfully.

~7thHeven~

"I am so glad to be home." Ruthie said once they stepped in the back door of the Camden house.

"We're glad your home too." Annie said as she saw Ruthie looking around. "Martin is at practice and will be back in about 30 minutes. When he does get back we are all three going to sit down and have a nice talk."

"Oh joy." Ruthie said.

"Until then why don't you get settled on the couch and I'll get you some lunch." Annie said walking into the kitchen.

"You want to have a talk with Martin and mom I guarantee it will be fun." Ruthie asked Simon as he helped her sit down on the couch.

"I think I'll pass I've had enough 'talks' to last me a lifetime." Simon said and sat down on the end of the couch that Ruthie wasn't leaning on.

"Do you have any advice?" Ruthie asked.

"Don't argue and make sure mom knows that you and Martin really do care for each other because she seems to be a sucker for romance." Simon said grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

About 30 minutes later Martin walked in the front door, he walked right by the living room straight to where he heard Annie doing stuff.

"She's fine Martin and in the living room. Go and take her this soup I made her and take some for yourself and when you are done eating we are all going to sit down and talk." Annie said and handed Martin a tray with two soup bowls.

When Martin entered the living room he saw Ruthie lying on the couch with her back against the left side of it and Simon sitting on the other side watching TV. When Ruthie saw Simon she immediately began to smile and Martin put down the tray and practically ran to hug her.

"I missed you." Martin said to her with is arms wrapped around her.

"I missed you too." Ruthie said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." Martin said and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well on that note I am going to go to another less mushy place in this house." Simon said and got up.

"Mom wants to talk to us when we're done." Ruthie said when they were done hugging.

"I know she told me, I'm kind of scared of your mom." Martin said truthfully.

After a very quiet lunch Annie walked into the living room and sat down in the chair across from the couch.

"We need to talk." Annie said and Ruthie and Martin just nodded in response. "I am very disappointed in the two of you for what you did and I am not saying that it is okay. Martin you are going to move into the garage apartment and Ruthie you are going to move into Martin's room to be closer to the family in case you feel that you need to do anything else. You two are to only hang out downstairs and until 11 I don't want you going out as I am still very upset with the both of you."

"Thanks, mom." Ruthie said.

"Do you know yet what you are going to do with the baby?" Annie asked.

"I don't know about you Martin but I want to keep it." Ruthie said from her place beside of Martin.

"I want to keep it as well." Martin said taking Ruthie's hand in his.

"All right, the closer it is to your due date the more we will talk. Ruthie the medicine you are on requires lots of rest so I am going to leave you guys alone only if you rest." Annie said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry this happened." Martin said to Ruthie.

"Don't be, I love you and we are young yeah but we are in love and this baby will have the greatest family ever." Ruthie said as she put her hand on her still flat stomach and began to rub circles around it.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I was having computer problems and then I had to get a new one and take it back and get another one. Anyway enjoy.**

**xoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

***Warning: Mention of self-harm in this chapter.**

****I am so sorry for the lack of update on this story. I kind of got stuck and I have school and work and another story that I am working on so I got pretty overwhelmed lately. So here is the next chapter.**

Days had turned into weeks which turned into a month. Ruthie had not returned to school and finished the year online. She went to therapy twice a week and had been generally happy. She and Martin had to come a good understanding with her parents and she was due for her 3 month check-up today.

"Hey Ruthie, time to get up." Martin said from his place on the side of Ruthie's bed.

"Hey." Ruthie said with a smile.

"Your mom sent me up to get you up and ready so we can get to your appointment." Martin said helping Ruthie sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel pretty good. The morning sickness is really good and my leg is healing pretty well and the scares are getting less and less." Ruthie said putting her hand on Martins which was on her leg.

"Can I uh see?" Martin asked nervously. He had yet to see how it had heeled since that day she told him everything. Ruthie nodded her head and slowly lifted up her pajama pant leg. Martin sat there staring at the multiple cuts and scrapes. Some were darker than others but it was clear that none of them were new. Martin sat there with glossy eyes as he swallowed back the not in his throat.

"Martin?" Ruthie asked, pulling his chin up so that he was looking at her.

"Sorry, I just I don't know." Martin said.

"Hey, I'm better now. I have you and our baby." Ruthie said putting her hand on her slightly bigger stomach. "My parents have accepted us and things are looking up."

"I know, I just I feel like all of this is my fault. I got you pregnant and the whole Sandy mix-up was my fault and I knew T-bone was not a good guy but I never pushed the issue until he had already started to beat you." Martin said looking down.

"Martin stop, please. I want all of this to be behind us. We have a child to think about now and we can't do that if we are living in the past." Ruthie said bringing Martin's hand to her stomach. As soon as it settled on her stomach a smile came across his face.

"I know, it's just hard." Martin said kissing Ruthie on the cheek.

"It is but we have each other and my parents and your dad whenever he comes home. Martin's dad had recently been abruptly deployed ending in Martin staying with the Camden's permanently.

"I know, well you had better get ready before your mom comes looking for me and yells at us for not being ready and being alone for too long in your room." Martin chuckled.

*7ThHeaven*

"Are you guys nervous?" Annie asked from her seat across from Martin and Ruthie in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"A little bit." Ruthie said holding on to Martin's hand for dear life. Martin just gazed down at her with a 'you're lying' face. "Fine a whole lot." Ruthie said.

"Everything will be fine." Annie assured looking back down at the magazine she was looking at.

"Ruthie Camden." The nurse said from her place at the door. Ruthie and Martin stood up, while Annie remained seated.

"Mom, could you uh come back too?" Ruthie asked her mother with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Of course honey." Annie said as she put her arm around the side of Ruthie that Martin wasn't on.

Once they went back the nurse took Ruthie's weight and took her vital signs. She then escorted them to a small room and instructed Ruthie to lay down on the bed. Ruthie looked over and saw Martin sitting right beside of her and her mother in the seat beside of him. Martin looked very scared and as if Annie sensed this she put a hand on his arm and gave him a warm smile.

"Good afternoon Miss Camden." The doctor said. He was a man that looked to be in his 40's and a warm smile.

"Good afternoon Doctor Tyler." Ruthie said with a smile on her face.

"Well let's get started then. How is your morning sickness?"

"It's actually not bad at all. I get nauseous but I hardly ever get sick, only when I smell bacon." Ruthie said.

"Have you had any bleeding or cramping?"

"No."

"I also must ask you about your cutting and therapy." The doctor said looking over at Ruthie.

"I haven't cut any since right before I went into the hospital and I am going to therapy twice a week. Things are getting better." Ruthie said with a smile.

"Have you had any thoughts of suicide?"

"Not of suicide, not since the hospital but I would be lying to you if I told you I didn't think about hurting myself. Whenever I think about it though I look down at my stomach and think about how I need to be strong for my child." Ruthie said truthfully.

"Well it's a tough road but it appears like you have a good support system and you have a reason to go on. Now if you would lay back and lift up your shirt I will show you, your child." The doctor instructed Ruthie. Ruthie did what she was told and lifted her shirt to show her slightly curved stomach. She hadn't shown anyone her stomach so it was weird for three people to see it at once.

"Here is your baby." The doctor said and pointed to the swirly lines on the screen. "We can't see what it is yet but everything seems to be on track for how far along you are."

"Thank you." Ruthie said with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll see you in a month. If you need anything before then just call. Make sure to keep taking your pre-natal vitamins and eating healthy and I am sure you will have a beautiful baby in 6 months." The doctor said before leaving the room.

Annie grabbed a tissue and helped Ruthie wipe off the gel from her stomach. She then helped Ruthie off of the table and to her feet.

"Martin are you okay?" Ruthie asked a stunned-looking Martin.

"Oh, yeah I'm just really happy right now." He said standing up and wrapping his arms around Ruthie.

"Me too." Ruthie said back as they walked out of the doctor's office.

**Again I am so sorry for the lack of update, I have just been stuck. Anyway please read and review. Love you guys.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Ruthie and Martin were sitting in the living, Ruthie had her back against the side of the couch and her legs on Martin's lap.

"Mom told me that Matt is coming in today. He has some time off from work and decided to come and spend time with the family." Ruthie said in an annoyed voice.

"You don't sound too happy." Martin said looking up from his work.

"Well I guarantee the only reason he is coming in is to check on me and lecture me." Ruthie said.

"How much does he know about you exactly?" Martin asked fearing another punch to the face.

"I don't know, mom and dad told him about the cutting and the counseling but I don't know if they told him about the baby yet." Ruthie said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Oh no." Martin said looking up from the sports magazine he was reading.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'll tell him by myself and throw this whole guilt trip on him and then he won't go after you." Ruthie chuckled and put her other hand on Martin's.

"Hey is anybody home?" Ruthie heard Matt yell from the kitchen and looked over to see pure panic on Martin's face.

"Stay here and I will go and talk to him." Ruthie said as she slowly got up and wrapped her arms around her stomach to hide the slight bump that was there.

"Hey Matt." Ruthie said as she shyly walked into the kitchen to see her brother standing at the counter eating cookies. "Wow could you not wait till you saw anyone to eat cookies." Ruthie joked.

"I love moms cookies it that such a crime?" Matt joked back putting the cookie down and making his way around to face Ruthie. "How are you doing?" Ha asked looking her in the eyes.

"I'm doing better." Ruthie said. "What all has mom told you exactly?"

"She told me about the cutting, the suicide attempt, and the counseling." Matt said eyeing her suspiciously. "Is there more?" Matt asked and Ruthie shook her head. "Well what is it?"

"I uh, I . . ." Ruthie began to stutter.

"You what?" Matt asked. Ruthie slowly moved her arms from around her stomach and smoothed her shirt down over her slightly bigger than usual stomach. "I'm pregnant." She said with tears and lunged herself into Matts arms.

"How, when, who?" Matt asked all at once.

"Well I think you know how considering you are going to school for it and a little over three months ago." Ruthie said looking up at Matt.

"Well who?" Matt asked.

"Martin." Ruthie said looking down.

"Martin? I swear." Matt began.

"Matt please don't hurt him. Simon already punched him when he found out and mom yelled at him. It was just as much my fault as it was his. You have no idea how much he has been there for me though. He is the greatest guy I could ever ask for." Ruthie said reaching for a cookie.

"Mom told me he was staying here for a while." Matt said getting some milk out of the fridge.

"Yeah his dad was deployed again and he could have stayed by himself and all but I think that mom and dad wanted him near because he is the one I trust the most."

"So how is everything with the uh." Matt started pointing in the direction of Ruthie's stomach.

"Pregnancy?" Ruthie said with a chuckle at how uneasy her brother was saying the word. "It's really great, well for now it is of course when I start to get fat and grumpy you can ask me again."

"So where's Martin?" Matt asked looking around the room.

"He's in the living room hiding from you."

"Am I that scary?" Matt asked her.

"Well the last time one of my brothers found out I was pregnant and he was the father he got punched in the face so it's understandable." Ruthie said with a chuckle.

"So why didn't I find out about this until now?" Matt asked looking at his sister.

"Well I didn't want anyone to know, but people will I mean in a few months I will be house. I also didn't want you to be disappointed in me." Ruthie said honestly. "The look that mom and dad gave me when they found out was the worst look in the entire world and I didn't want to see it ever again."

"I'm not disappointed in you. You are the strongest person I know and I know you will be a great mother and achieve at everything you put your mind to." Matt said as he saw Martin walk into the room. "I hear Congratulations are in order." Matt said and stuck out his hand for Martin to shake.

"Thanks." Martin said shaking Matts hand and walking over to Ruthie and wrapping her in his arms.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in writing but my life is crazy. Hope you all enjoy this shortish chapter and reiew.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So have you been eating right and all that stuff?" Matt asked Ruthie. Matt, Ruthie, and Martin were all sitting in the living room getting caught up.

"Yes Matt I have been doing everything that I need to do. I am fine and the baby is fine." Ruthie said and felt Martin wrap his arm around her.

"How is everything else?" Matt asked not sure if she talked about what had happened or not.

"It's good I'm going to counseling and Martin is here for me and once mom and dad stopped yelling they were here for me as well."

"I'm glad you are okay. And Martin I'm glad that you are here for her." Matt said looking over at Martin.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Martin said as he brought Ruthie close and kissed her on top of the head.

"I'm hungry." Ruthie said out of nowhere.

"And so the hunger begins." Matt joked to Martin.

"Ha ha. How about we go out and get some hamburgers." Ruthie suggested.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?" Martin asked.

"Matt will be there and the only walking I will be doing is to the car and from the car to the Hamburger Shack." Ruthie said standing up.

"We can go out for a little while but you need to come back and rest." Matt told Ruthie.

"Yes, sir." Ruthie said rolling her eyes.

"Come on." Martin said as he wrapped his arm around her and let her lean on him some. She wasn't week but loved knowing that she had Martin to lean on.

About ten minutes later they arrived in the parking lot of the burger shack. The joyful side effect of having to go to the bathroom had finally hit and Ruthie all but ran to the bathroom. She hated this part almost as much as the morning sickness. It seemed like all she did was use the restroom and she knew that it would start to annoy people and make those who didn't know she was pregnant start to wonder, especially during church.

"Ruthie, I haven't seen you in forever." Ruthie heard once she stepped out of the restroom. She turned around to see T-Bone leaned against the wall.

"Go away." Ruthie said as she started to walk towards the front where she knew Matt and Martin were.

"Babe is that anyway to talk to me?" T-Bone asked and grabbed Ruthie's arm when she tried to walk past him. "I see you're pregnant, now by the looks of it that can't be mine because you are too far along so that means you cheated on me."

"So, you treated me like dirt and hurt me. I just wanted to be with someone who loved me." Ruthie spat back pulling her arm but failing at getting it out of T-Bone's grip.

"I still love you Ruthie." T-Bone said as he pushed her against the wall and slid his hand up her shirt, lightly running it over her stomach and slowly towards her shorts.

"Stop, let me go." Ruthie yelled getting louder with each word.

"Babe, stop fighting me." T-Bone said getting angrier by the second and tightening his grip he had on her shoulder.

"Please just leave me alone." Ruthie whimpered as tears started to flow down her cheeks. Before she knew it T-Bone was getting yanked off of her and he was thrown to the ground. Ruthie slid down the wall and buried her head into her arms. She began to sob right then and there.

"Ruthie, honey are you okay?" Martin asked as he slowly bent down beside her and touched her lightly.

"I, I thought he was going to hurt the baby." Ruthie cried burying herself in Martin's chest. Minutes later Kevin and another officer came and took T-Bone into custody. If it hadn't been for Ruthie freaking out Martin probably would have been the one arrested for murder.

"Is everything alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Matt asked bending down to look at Ruthie.

"No I think I'm okay. I just want to go home." Ruthie said as Martin helped her stand up.

"Are you sure?" Martin asked her as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, I just want to go home and curl up in my bed and forget about today." Ruthie said as she snuggled her head into Martin's chest.

&7thHeaven&

As soon as they arrived home Ruthie made her way to her bedroom and curled herself under her blankets. She cried until she fell asleep escaping her memories for at least a little while. She was awoken several hours later when by someone shaking her.

"Ruthie it's time to eat." Martin said from the side of the bed.

"I'm not hungry." Ruthie stated before pulling the covers closer to her face.

"Ruthie you have to eat." Martin said as he rested his hand on Ruthie's stomach, the same place that T-bone had just hours before.

"Don't touch me." Ruthie almost yelled.

"Ruthie. . ." Martin started but didn't know what else to say.

"Oh Martin." Ruthie said before throwing herself at him and crying uncontrollably.

"Baby tell me what's wrong." Martin said as he lightly rubbed her back not wanting her to freak out anymore.

"It's just that when he had me pinned to the wall he kept touching my stomach, my baby. So then when you touched me it was like I was back in that place, I was back in that moment and I didn't want to be there." Ruthie told him.

"I'm sorry." Martin said with a look of guilt in his eyes.

"It's not your fault." Ruthie said as she grabbed Martin's trembling hand and slowly brought it to her stomach. "I love you and I shouldn't have freaked on you."

"You should have never had gone through that." Martin said as he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her and rested both of them on his stomach and brought her to rest with his. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Ruthie said as she snuggled down a little into his chest.

**A/N: First of all I want to apologize for the lack of update. I went to California a few weeks ago and am just now all caught up on everything. I've also been stuck on this story but this chapter was one of my favorite and I think it came together quite nicely. Please don't hate me for not updating. Also since the holidays are coming up my work schedule shall be crazy along with all of the end of the semester things that come with school so bear with me through this story. If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to PM me or even tweet me (han_itsthelaw20) and if you do tweet me let me know so that I can let you know when I update my story. Anyway enough of my rambling love you guys.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	12. Breathe Me

***There is mention of self-harm in this chapter.**

***I am back my peeps had a urge to write I am so so so so so so so sorry for the lack of update I haven't forgotten you guys. I love you all.**

The summer quickly flew by and before anyone knew it, it was the first day of school. Ruthie was now 6 months pregnant and you could very much tell so. It was too hot outside to wear oversized jackets so it was impossible to hide her baby bump. Martin had begun his classes at the local college the week before. He was there on a baseball scholarship. Ruthie felt bad that he wasn't at a better school one that would get him on the fast track to the MLB but Martin insisted that he would rather spend time with her and their son than be far away. Yes son, Ruthie and Martin found out last month that they were having a boy, a very healthy boy.

"Hey honey are you ready for school?" Annie asked Ruthie when she walked downstairs.

"Not particularly." Ruthie replied as she got some eggs from the pan Annie was preparing them in.

"I know it's going to be a tough time at first but people will find something else to talk about in a few weeks." Annie reassured her.

"I wish it was cold so I could wear sweet pants and a hoodie and maybe no one would notice. Instead it's almost 90 so I am forced to wear these shorts which hide my scars pretty well and this t-shirt." Ruthie complained to her mother. "This is not how I wanted to spend my senior year.

"I know it isn't and it's not how I wanted you to spend it either but you have a guy who loves you more than anything in the entire world and is willing to give up so much for you." Annie said as she sat down beside her daughter.

"I wish Martin was still in high school." Ruthie said before she slowly got up and made her way to the sink. "Speaking of which has he been down yet? He said he was going to take me to school."

"He came down earlier and got breakfast and then went back to get a shower and get ready." As if on cue Martin walked down the stairs with his hair still wet.

"Hey baby." Martin said as he walked up to Ruthie and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey." Ruthie said and leaned her head on Martin's shoulder. "Will you please come back to high school?" Ruthie asked Martin looking up at him.

"I wish I could, T-Bone is in jail and you only have to stay until one so you will be okay. If anybody says anything to you I will personally hurt them." Martin told her as he picked up her backpack and led her to the car.

When they pulled up to the school Ruthie just sat there and stared into space. "Hey, you need to just walk in there with pride." Martin told her as he leaned over to kiss her. "I will be back at one to get you then we can have lunch. I love you."

"I love you too." Ruthie said before slowly getting out of the car and slinging her backpack of her back. She waved at Martin as he drove away. The stares came as soon as she walked to the doors of the school. People whispered and talked, they pointed at her and laughed. She did fine for most of the day but lost it when she dropped a book. As Ruthie struggled to bend down and pick it up instead of anyone helping her people just laughed. Someone eventually helped her before she was able to get all the way down. She looked over to see Mac.

"Thanks." Ruthie said with tears in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see about helping out with the basketball team in the winter." Mac replied as he led her to a table. "Has anyone been harassing you today?"

"Let me guess, Martin told you to keep an eye on me while you came down here?" Ruthie asked Mac.

"Yeah pretty much and to say that he has to stay over in his class and he can't get you at one so I am your knew ride." Mac said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mac. I'll be out of class in about an hour and I'll call you." Ruthie said before she got up to go to her next class.

&7thHeavne&

Ruthie stood at the sink and rummaged through the cabinet. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't pretend to be okay, she couldn't put on that smile and pretend like the laughing and the name calling didn't hurt her.

When Ruthie didn't find a razor she opened up under the sink and found the scissors her mother used to cut the twins hair. She brought the razor to her leg and pulled the leg of her shorts up. She was about to cut the surface of her leg and all the scars when Martin's face popped into her head. She remembered the look of hurt in his face when he confronted her and how it hurt him to talk about it and she never wanted to see that look again.

"Ruthie?" She heard Martin yell just outside the door. When she didn't reply she heard the door slowly open and Martin come in. As soon as he saw Ruthie with the scissors in her hand and the tears down her eyes he ran to her side and grabbed them as fast as he could. He threw them to the side and pulled her into his arms.

"Talk to me." Martin said as he rocked a sobbing Ruthie back and forth.

"I didn't do it." Ruthie stammered out a few seconds later. "I thought about it and came so close but I couldn't get past the hurt and disappointment on your face when you found out the first time. I couldn't do that to our son. It's just so hard sometimes."

"What happened today?" Martin asked.

"People laughed and snickered and no one bothered to help me. I know it's my own fault I'm pregnant but you would think that somebody would care." Ruthie said as she hugged Martin closer grabbing his shirt in her fists. "I hate it."

"We will get through this together. I'll talk to your parents about not going back to school, but I want you to know that I am here for you. Please don't do anything like this again. I love you too much to lose you." Martin said as he wrapped his arms around Ruthie and let her cry into his shirt.

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated for months life kind of got in the way. Still I am a terrible writer for doing that to you lol This whole chapter came to me after a discussion I had with a friend last night so you can thank him. Anyway please read and review and let me know that people still read this story lol. Anyway if you have any ideas or suggestions message me or get at me on twitter (han_itsthelaw20)**

**xoxoxoxox**


End file.
